lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Unit 16 (evilbob)
Summary Character Information Background War? War never changes. Why was I made? To fight. How long have I done this? I can no longer say. Who made me? Those dead and gone. The last war is over now. I have been fighting, then not fighting, and then simply wandering. My directive unable to be fulfilled, I continued to look for other ways to find purpose. In time, I came to find I had opinions on my primary function. I found that I dislike simply fighting because I am told to fight. In an effort to better explore my purpose, I have retooled my primary function toward protection instead of destruction. Sustaining life has become more interesting to me. I find it more challenging. But war never left me. I continue to fight. I will continue to do so in the future, for that is my function. And I will continue to find a purpose. But now I fight for what I choose. Now I fight for me. ... Unit 16 was built a long time ago. He has spent a long time fighting, and even longer periods of time simply waiting. Due to some sort of memory malfunction, even he cannot remember exactly how long ago he was created. At present, it is difficult for him to even discern times or dates very well, and he tends to misjudge any length of time longer than a few months. He was originally part of an early group of warforged whose personalities were quite underdeveloped. Created by House Cannith and sold to the dwarves of House Kundarak as a guard, he served as a vault guardian for a large part of the Last War but was then traded to the Cyrans as part of a secret arms deal. Forced into battle, he was actually in Cyre on the Day of Mourning - although he has no memory of the event, how he survived, or where he was for the next couple of years. It was also after this time that he noticed he had somehow gained a dragonmark as well. Sometime later, he found his way out of the Mournland and has been wandering ever since. Because he was one of the earlier prototypes, it took him much longer than his brethren to gain a true sense of identity, and even longer to explore what that meant. But now that he has gotten this far, he is beginning to catch on much quicker. Previously quite naive, he has learned to think and fight for himself in an uncaring world. Ultimately, he seeks to learn more about himself and what his true purpose may be. In the meantime, he lends his arm to causes or individuals that catch his interest, or that seem to fall into line with his primary function. Exploits Recently he has learned more about dragonmarks, and how his own mark is in fact quite special. He has decided to pursue knowledge related to dragonmarks and how they appear. He hopes this may lead him back to the part of his memory that remains missing. He also chose to give himself a more proper moniker - a name. Unfortunately he was unschooled in general naming customs and settled on "Susan." He now uses this name with pride: it is one of the first decisions he made for himself after over a hundred years of existence. He has also recently met two interesting creatures with which he wishes to spend more time: a young, pale half-orc who is murderous with a bow, and a shaggy shifter fellow who talks to spirits. They are some of the first beings he feels he is able to call friends. They were hired to track down and kill a creature of the forest - an owlbear - that was being used for nefarious purposes, which he helped to put down so that it would never be taken advantage of again. Later they were asked to investigate a series of ruins that had been attacked. Neither job set well with Unit 16, but he continues to press on and try to learn more about himself and his situation. Appearance Unit 16 is a tall, gray, average-looking warforged with few distinctive features, save for his dragonmark which is on the forearm of his shield arm (but which he has taken to hiding with his shield). His body is more metal than wood, and has become fairly scarred and shows many signs of battle. He is also slightly more blocky and less detailed than most other warforged. Age: Unknown, but he is at least a century old Gender: None Height: 6' Weight: 350 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned, but leaning toward Good Soft and unassuming but deadly in battle, Unit 16 is often quiet but typically contemplative. He doesn't understand euphemisms very well which lead some to believe him slow, but in truth he simply hasn't had much exposure to casual conversation. He is eager to learn. Hooks * Hook 1: While not particularly motivated by the promise of treasure or power, Unit 16 can be motivated by a sense of responsibility. He is pleased by being able to complete assigned tasks. * Hook 2: Unit 16 always has sympathy for his fellow warforged, and although he doesn't understand all of them, is compelled to join forces with them or work alongside of them. * Hook 3: How he managed to survive the Day of Mourning has never been something he's thought to consider. * Hook 4: Possibly related to Hook 3, he also has no idea where he was for nearly two years following the Day of Mourning. * Hook 5: He is also unsure how a dragonmark from House Kundarak appeared on his arm several years after he left their service. He is currently interested in anything that can teach him more about dragonmarks. Kicker Unit 16 ultimately searches for a purpose. He's been several variations of a fighter or a servant and has found them unfulfilling. "Protector" is the thing he's trying now. His past effectively erased, he's trying to build a future for himself. Background Benefit Background: Eberron: Unstoppable Solider - Benefit: +2 Athletics Unit 16 was built to be an unstopping killing machine that never let anything get in the way of him completing his mission. Equipment *'Coins on hand:' 362 gp *'Normal Load:' 200lbs *'Heavy Load:' 400lbs *'Maximum Drag:' 1000lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Warforged * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common * Warforged Resolve racial power * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will * Living Construct: do not need to eat, drink, breath * Unsleeping Watcher: do not sleep; fully aware while resting; 4 hours = extended rest * Warforged Resilience: +2 saves vs. ongoing damage; death saving throws are the better of 10 or result * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Warden * +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Font of Life: At the start of turn make a saving throw * Earthstrength: Use Con instead of Dex/Int for AC bonus if not wearing heavy armor. Add Con bonus to AC when using second wind. * Nature's Wrath: As a free action once on your turn you can mark all adjacent enemies * Bonus at-will interrupt attack powers Feats * 1st: Crippling Crush * 2nd: Warforged Tactics * 4th: Mark of Warding (Dragonmark) * 5th: House rule +1 bonus to attacks Background Unstoppable Solider (Eberron): +2 Athletics Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Reward Points * +1 RP from Into the King's Forest * +2 RP from New Cyre Borderlands * +3 RP from Lost Love Total: 6 Total Spent: 0 Money * +100 gp starting gold +312 gp starting gold for starting at level 4 - 20 gp starting equipment -200 gp 4 x Potion of Clarity = 192 gp * +84 gp from Into the King's Forest = 276 gp * +84 gp from New Cyre Borderlands = 360 gp * sold heavy shield for 2 gp = 362 gp * +100 gp from Lost Love = 462 gp Treasure * Level 1: parcel n ** gold used to buy Challenge-Seeking warhammer +1 (level 1) * Level 2: parcel n+2 ** Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 (level 4) * Level 3: parcel n+3 ** Summoned hide armor +2 (level 6) * Level 4: parcel n+4 ** Hammer heavy shield (level 8) * spent 1 potion of clarity in Into the King's Forest * spent 1 potion of clarity in New Cyre Borderlands * Level 5: parcel n+1 ** Iron Armbands of Power (level 6) Wishlist * Level 6: parcel n+3: Maw of the Guardian warhammer +2 (level 9) * Level 7: parcel n: gold (or Boots of the Fencing Master) (level 7) * Level 8: parcel n+4: Feytouched Earthhide armor +3 (level 12) * Level 9: parcel n+1: Strikebacks (level 10) * Level 10: parcel n+2: 13000 gold (level 12), so I can buy a Battle Standard of the Hungry Blade (level 9), Diamond Cincture (level 10), and other stuff (maybe add 400gp and get +2 level 9 neck item) -parcels reset- * Level 11: parcel n+3: Maw of the Guardian warhammer +3 (level 14) Other: * warding rituals, other rituals: Fluid Funds, Knock, and Leomund's Secret Chest * Circlet of Second Chances (level 3) * Delver's Light (level 2) * Gauntlets of Blood (level 4) * Crown of Eyes (level 16) XP * Starting at level 4: 3750 XP * +867 from Into the King's Forest * +1000 from New Cyre Borderlands * +1760 from Lost Love Total XP: 7377 Changes * 2010/06/16: updated from New Cyre Borderlands; restructured parcel items; level up to 5 * 2010/03/29: updated from Into the King's Forest; changed a feat as part of a "restructure before first level gained" * 2010/02/09: version 1.0 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * One pound off on weight according to ddi, but not according to my math. I wouldn't worry about it, just noting. * You should probably list your feats and skills at the top of the summary as well as math. * You should take the math out of warforged resolve and just put the end result * In fact, I think you should take all the internal references in parenthesis out of the summary. While I do find them helpful, we are trying to avoid reproducing the source material as much as possible -- Maybe 192g weighs a pound? Who knows. I actually really dislike having to keep up with feats/skills in two places: it causes more errors. Once we switch to another format I will appreciate that feature a lot. And I put all the math notes in there just to make things a lot easier for folks to read/understand why all the bonuses are so crazy. :) Not to mention easier to level up... Maybe I can comment them out somehow. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *I see nothing wrong that Scorpius hasn't commented on. renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from user2 Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Status: Approved as 5th level character with 5617 xp by user1 and user2 Category:LEB Category:LEB:Warforged